


Las ruinas de Alegría

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-JdT. Ned sube las escaleras de la Torre de la Alegría temiendo lo que le espera en la cima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las ruinas de Alegría

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Ned se diera cuenta de que la pelea había terminado y Ser Arthur Dayne estaba muerto. Instantes enteros que más tarde recordaría como un golpe brillante, cegador como el filo de Amanecer e igual de vacío, porque no existirían en su memoria. Sólo estaba el cansancio de cien batallas libradas por amistad y un sólo duelo que le importaba más que el destino de los Siete Reinos juntos, y el segundo en que Hielo había encontrado el camino definitivo a través de capa blanca, armadura brillante y la carne y el alma del mejor de los Siete de Aerys Targaryen.

A otros hombres les producía un destello de placer ese segundo, el de la victoria empapada de sangre, equiparable al que podían encontrar entre las piernas de una mujer. Ned sólo sintió vacío. Blanco y reluciente, como el filo de Amanecer.

El señor de Campoestrella resultaba imponente incluso muerto, tendido en el suelo y con los labios curvados en una mueca que podía ser una sonrisa o una maldición. Si Ned se volvía sabía que encontraría otros dos cadáveres vestidos de blanco entre las piedras quemadas de la fortaleza. Sabía que se parecerían a Arthur Dayne porque los muertos comenzaban a parecerse entre ellos en el momento que empezaban a respirar. Whent y Hightower serían los mismos a medida que su piel se secara y los rasgos se les volvieran piedra, pero Dayne no. Dayne tendría a Amanecer entre las manos como un hueso más para señalar quién era. Ni siquiera muerto había soltado la hoja, y Ned casi esperaba que fuera a levantarse para terminar con él en un par de golpes, que eran los que hubiera necesitado. Esperó a que lo hiciera pero fue Howland quien se acercó en su lugar.

El lacustre no dijo nada. En la guerra era un compañero silencioso y en la paz pensaba bien todo lo que decía. Se limitó a detenerse al lado de Ned, ligeramente ladeado, hacia las montañas de Dorne que brillaban con el rojo húmedo de la tormenta. Sobre las cimas podían verse los dedos de lluvia y de luz, distantes, alternos, que convertían el cielo del sur en un cambio constante de la luz a la oscuridad. Surgían de las nubes e iluminaban o empapaban puntos en la roca, en la tierra y en el valle a sus pies. Y a mitad de camino la Torre de la Alegría con su piedra quemada y los muertos que quedaban de los Siete de Aerys. Los Otros se llevaran esas piedras y su nombre, pensó Ned con cansancio. La torre guardaba cualquier cosa menos alegría. Veía ojos asustados en la oscuridad del patio mientras lo abandonaban, desprovistos ya de sus defensores, y escuchaba los susurros de terror llevando las historias sobre la crueldad del Usurpador mientras ascendían los primeros escalones. Notaba la humedad en los huesos, de una lluvia fina que no había notado mientras se enfrentaba a la Espada del Amanecer, y el sabor metálico de la sangre resbalándole por heridas que no recordaba haber recibido.

Y olía, sobre todo olía a medida que alcanzaban un piso y otro hasta la puerta entreabierta del cuarto. Olía al final, no de la guerra, que había terminado en el momento en que Robert se sentó en un trono lleno de sangre que amenazaba con hacerle trizas, sino de una esperanza ciega. Olía a rosas invernales y al escalofrío intenso de la muerte, y a sangre, sobre todo la sangre. Le golpeó las fosas nasales con el aroma dulzón, carente de violencia, de la sangre derramada sin necesidad de espadas. Pocas cosas olían así, y ninguna que Ned quisiera encontrar tras la puerta de madera oscura, pero Howland Reed llamó y la puerta se abrió, y Lord Eddard Stark deseó por un segundo poder bajar las escaleras, resucitar a Arthur Dayne y seguir luchando hasta que la sangre dejara de envolverle.

Estaba tan ocupado pensando en lo que no quería ver dentro de la habitación que apenas reparó en lo que había salido de ella hasta que notó la mirada de Howland observándole, con los ojos verdes hundidos en unas ojeras que no habían hecho sino aumentar desde que lo arrancó del Cuello. Por supuesto Reed le acompañaba por voluntad propia, pero Ned seguía sintiéndose como si le hubiera obligado a seguirle por cada una de las batallas a las que Robert los conducía. Tenía la impresión de que el lacustre estaba secándose lejos de los pantanos como las damas verdes de los cuentos de la vieja tata. Todos lo estaban haciendo. Cassel y Dustin, claro, y Wull, que había luchado también en el Tridente pero insistió en ir a Dorne con los vendajes aún manchados. Glover siempre vengando a Brandon, y Ryswell que estaba entablillándose la pierna que Gerold Hightower, el Toro Blanco, le había partido antes de morir. Todos en el patio rodeados de los habitantes de la torre, aterrorizados, creyendo que los norteños eran salvajes que se comían a los muertos en el campo de batalla y hacían capas con sus pieles.

Todos adultos y niños como la que había abierto la puerta, con los ojos negros de los dornianos de la sal y la cara surcada de rastros ocres donde se había frotado las manos. Todos adultos y niños, menos el bulto sangriento que llevaba en brazos.

\- ¿Lord Eddard? - preguntó la niña, y a Ned le pareció el nombre de otra persona. Howland Reed debió asentir en su lugar, porque mientras todo lo que se había esforzado en creer a lo largo de aquellos meses se desmoronaba el bulto cambió de manos y se echó a llorar.

Ned lo cogió con torpeza, con las manos agarrotadas de sostener a Hielo y aguantar los embistes de Dayne, y poco acostumbrado a sostener cosas que se movían y pesaban poco, y eran blandas. Se acordó de Catelyn en Aguasdulces, del hijo que ya habría nacido, y supo lo que iba a suceder. Lo estaba oliendo, aspirándolo a bocanadas, en el aire viciado de la habitación en la que se disponía a entrar. Y la oyó llamarle apenas, mientras la niña se removía para dejarle paso y le apartaba la manta de la cara al bebé, para que Ned viera la cara congestionada del hijo de un Targaryen muerto.

\- Dice que se llama Jon.

\- Jon - repitió. El niño se golpeó la nariz dejando un rastro sanguinolento, mucoso; azul, rojo y morado, también blanco. Ned dijo su nombre una vez más, y oyó el suyo débilmente dentro de la habitación. Sabía lo que iba a pasar, pero ni siquiera cuando traspasó el umbral se sintió preparado para ello. Y supo que aquel lugar, aquel día, le perseguiría en sueños mucho después de que se borrara el olor a rosas y muerte.


End file.
